She's back and heartbreaker appears
by bethanylynn
Summary: ally comes back with a surprise and team Austin refuse to be with her


Austin,Trish and Dez just arrived at the airport to wait for Ally to come back she had been gone a whole year to attend college in England she was coming back for the summer and Austin couldn't wait to see the love of his life.

FLASHBACK "trish you dont understand I love Ally but she doesnt love me back" ally turned around and ran crying they saw her and chased after her by the time they caught up with her she was at her house in her room sobbing only austin dared to go in she threw the trah can at his head and yelled "how could you think i don't love you"  
"you're just so pretty ans erious and nothing like me so i thought "  
"you just figured you know whatAustin moon Im ashamed to..." Austin grabbed and smashed his lips onto hers when they broke apart they were panting "wow" said ally "why dont we go spend the rest of the day together" said austin ally nodded the walked out leaving Dez and Trish behind.

Austin Smiled at the thought of Ally's kiss. It was 10 am and her plane was upposed to land an hour ago Austin satrted pacing up and down the terminal until Trish got up and slaped him

"relax Austin, Ally's plane got delyaed by thirty minutes she will be here." "ok fine" he sat down and pouted like a little kid about an hour later a voice came over the intercom "flight 654 british airways from england has arrived"  
The teenagers stood up and waited for ally to get off they waited and waited she was the last one off only thing about her arrival, a guy had his arm wrapped around her she stopped laughing and looked up "hey guys i'd like you to meet my boyfreind Jerome" Dez and Trish looked at Austin who was quiet "well let's go everyone is awaiting your return i brought my car" said Austin they left and the entire car ride was awkward when they arrived at the Sonic Boom Ally was greeted by a Surprise party Dallas and Cassidy came and hugged her "Ally sweetie who's this" asked her mother "oh this is jerome my boyfreind" It fell silent again Austin walked off he hadn't even said one word to Ally.  
jerome whispered in her ear "what did i do"  
"Nothing, I'll be back" said Ally she ran out to catch up with Austin "Austin what's wrong" she touched his arm but he pulled away "you really don't know"  
"no I don't tell me"  
"goodbye Ally" he walked off leaving Ally stunned she walked back to Soncic Boom only to see everyone except her freinds had left she grabbed Jerome's hand and walked upstairs a couple hours later Austin had come back with their freinds jerome was sitting right next to ally who was sitting on the paino htey were singing

's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
His mind is somewhere far away,  
And I don't know how to get there,  
It's like,  
(She's way too serious)  
All he wants is to chill out,  
(She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,  
(And interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care,  
(Like she doesn't even care)

You,  
me We're face to face But we don't see eye to eye Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a thing

She's always trying to save the day Just wanna let my music play She's all or nothing But my feelings never change (Why, do you try to read my mind?)  
I try to read her mind (It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
She tries to pick a fight To get attention That's what all of my friends say (That's what all of my friends say)

You,  
Me We're face to face But we don't see eye to eye Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a thing

When I'm yes, she's no When I hold on, he just lets go

We're perfectly imperfect But I wouldn't change a thing, no We're like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a Wouldn't change a thing

"jerome I love that song" "thanks it's about me and you"  
"lame" coughed Austin ally whipped her head around ans spoke vey harshly to him "problem"  
"not at all" he walked away "i'll be back" she walked out after him "Austin Moon what the hell is your problem"  
"let's see" he said smugly you said you wouldn't forget about me and yet wehn you went to england and ated someone else"  
"hold up i said i would never foreget about you thats different then dating someone else"  
"whatever Ally" after a stare off they stormed off in different directions.  
"TRISH what the hell is wrong with austin"  
"ally he waited a whole year for you to come back and when you did you had a boyfriend who wasn't him" Dez and Trish left "oh" ally sat down "jerome"  
"look i could see he loved you when i first saw you guys and Ally go get him you two are nearly a perect couple"  
"jerome ,I'm sorry"  
thy gave a quick kiss on cheek and jerome left and Ally went to find her freinds she couldn't find them and they werent anseweing any messages three days later She found them at Star records recording his new song she heard the last chours

You,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh You're all I ever wanted,  
Ow Yeah, every time you look like that,  
Ow Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Come on, you're all I ever wanted Ow Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh You're giving me a heart attack,  
Ow!

"how was that" asked austin "fine you st-"satrted Jimmy "ahem" siad Ally "can we talk austin"  
he nodded and everyone else left she went in the booth and satrted talking "austin I know youre mad but..."  
"mad you promised, you broke it now...barked austin he sighed before continuing "you know what Ally you're no longer part of Team Austin goodbye" he stormeed out slamming the door ally stood there quietly after a feww minutes she left too bad she didnt see Team Austin satnding outside the door they all looked at austin "we need her back" said jimmy "she...she left us" said a shocked austin "yeah but she transferred to miami university to be with you she said she couldn't be in england anymore and jerome and her broke up three months ago anyway" said trish "she came back for you Austin" said Dez "what have i done" said austin he ran to the sonic boom Ally's dad pointed to the music room he went up there hearing ally sing softly

Wherever you go, just always remember That you got a home for now and forever And if you get low, just call me whenever This is my oath to you Wherever you go, just always remember You're never alone, we're birds of a feather And we'll never change, no matter the weather This is my oath to you she sighed "austin if only you knew"  
"if i only knew what" he said ally whipped her head around "that jerome and you broke up you transferred to miami U and you still love me" said a very calm austin "yes"  
"then come here"  
ally got up and walked over to him he grabbed her hand walked downsatirs where she saw Team Austin waiting "ally we need our song writer back" said Jimmy "I'll come bcak on one condition" she said "what's that" asked Dez "ive got a jars of pickles" he pulled out three jars of pickles out of his backpack "i've got bread and butter, dill spears and..." ally cut him off "no dez austin has to ask me out" she raised her eyebrows at Austin "ok fine" he said "so no pickles'asked Dez "if you dont shut up i'm gonna pickle you" barked a very annoyed trish "Ally dawson will you go out with me"  
"hmmmm...Yes" ally said throwing her arms around him "well we need a new song" said trish and jimmy "i've got it" said Ally grabbing austin by the hand and running up stairs

Five hours later

"hey mall of miami I'm jimmy star and here is Austin moon with his new song"

You know I've always got your back, girl So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running I see it s just a matter of fact, girl You just call my name I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming

On the other side of the world, it don't matter I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two I still feel it every time It's just something that you do Now ask me why I want to

It's everything about you, you, you Everything that you do, do, do From the way that we touch, baby To the way that you kiss on me It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new Like every party is just us two And there's nothing I could point to It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you

Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes Other guys see it but don t realize that it's m-my loving There's something about your laugh that it makes me wanna have to There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing

Every minute s like the last so let s just take it real slow Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking

I still feel it every time It's just something that you do Now ask me why I want to

It's everything about you, you, you Everything that you do, do, do From the way that we touch, baby To the way that you kiss on me It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new Like every party is just us two And there's nothing I could point to It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you

And you have always been the only one I wanted And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it

All we wanna have is fun But they say that we're too young Let them say what they want

It's everything about you, you, you Everything that you do, do, do From the way that we touch, baby To the way that you kiss on me It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do Like every party is just us two And there's nothing I could point to

It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you

the crowd erupted into cheers as Austin pulled Ally up onto satge and kissed her "don't ever leave me again" said Austin "wouldn't dream of it" said ally as she kissed him again


End file.
